Federated state
=Federated state= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopediaJump to: navigation, searchNot to be confused with Sovereign state.A federated state (often referred to simply as a state, a province, a canton, a land, etc.) is a territorial and constitutional community forming part of a federal union.[1] Such states differ from sovereign states, in that they have transferred a portion of their sovereign powers to a federal government.[2] A federated state holds administrative jurisdiction over a defined geographic territory and is a form of regional government. In some cases, a federation is created from a union of political entities, which are either independent, or dependent territories of another sovereign entity (most commonly a colonial power).[3] In other cases, federated states have been created out of the regions of previously unitary states.[4] Once a federal constitution is formed, the rules governing the relationship between federal and regional powers become part of the country's constitutional law and not international law. In countries with federal constitutions, there is a division of power between the central government and the component states. These entities - states, provinces, cantons, länders, etc. - are partially self-governing and are afforded a degree of constitutionally-guaranteed autonomy that however varies substantially from one federation to another.[5] In theory, a federated state's legislative powers should not be overruled or vetoed by the federal government, although this is not always the case. However, the laws governing the relationship between federal and regional powers can be amended through the federal constitution and state constitutions. List of constituents by federation The "federated units" in the table below have inherent governmental authority in the federation's constitutional system, while the "other units" are delegated authority by the federal government or are administered directly by it. |''1 autonomous city:'' Autonomous City of Buenos Aires |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Australia[7] |''6 states:'' |''10 territories:'' Australian Capital Territory Northern Territory Christmas Island Cocos (Keeling) Islands Norfolk Island[8] Jervis Bay Territory Ashmore and Cartier Islands Australian Antarctic Territory Coral Sea Islands Territory Heard Island and McDonald Islands |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Austria[9] |''9 states:'' | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Belgium[10] | | |- | rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"| Bosnia and Herzegovina |''2 entities:[8] Republika Srpska Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina | rowspan="2"|1 self-governing district:'' Brčko (officially condominium of both constituents) |- |Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina is itself a federation with 10 cantons: Una-Sana • Posavina • Tuzla • Zenica-Doboj • Bosnian Podrinje • Central Bosnia • Herzegovina-Neretva • West Herzegovina • Sarajevo • West Bosnia |- | rowspan="3" style="vertical-align: top"| Brazil[11] |''26 states:'' | |- |''1 federal district:'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_District_%28Brazil%29 Distrito Federal (Brasília)[Federated states 3] | |- |''5,564 municipalities[Federated states 4][12] | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Canada[13] |10 provinces:'' |''3 territories:'' Northwest Territories Nunavut Yukon |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Comoros |''3 islands:[8] Anjouan Grande Comore Mohéli | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Ethiopia[14] |9 regions:'' Afar • Amhara • Benishangul-Gumuz • Gambela • Harari • Oromiya • Somali • Southern Nations, Nationalities, and Peoples Region • Tigray |''2 chartered cities:'' Addis Ababa • Dire Dawa |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Germany[15] |''16 states:'' | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| India[16] |''28 states:'' Andhra Pradesh • Arunachal Pradesh • Assam • Bihar • Chhattisgarh • Goa • Gujarat • Haryana • Himachal Pradesh • http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jammu-Kashmir-flag.svg Jammu and Kashmir • Jharkhand • Karnataka • Kerala • Madhya Pradesh • Maharashtra • Manipur • Meghalaya • Mizoram • Nagaland • Orissa • Punjab • Rajasthan • Sikkim • Tamil Nadu • Tripura • Uttar Pradesh • Uttarakhand • West Bengal |''7 union territories:'' Andaman and Nicobar Islands • Chandigarh • Dadra and Nagar Haveli • Daman and Diu • Lakshadweep • National Capital Territory • Pondicherry |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Iraq[17] |''18 governorates:'' Baghdād • Salāh ad-Dīn • Diyālā • Wāsit • Maysān • Al-Basrah • Dhī Qār • Al-Muthannā • Al-Qādisiyyah • Bābil • Karbalā' • An-Najaf • Al-Anbar • Nīnawā • Duhok • Arbīl • Kirkuk (or At-Ta'mim) • As-Sulaymāniyyah |''Autonomous region:'' Iraqi Kurdistan[8] (The region overlaps the area of the governorates) |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Malaysia[18] |''13 states:'' |''3 federal territories:'' Putrajaya Kuala Lumpur Labuan |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Mexico[19] |''31 states:'' |''1 federal district:'' ‎Distrito Federal (Ciudad de México) |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Micronesia, Federated States of[20] |''4 states:'' Chuuk Kosrae Pohnpei Yap | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Nepal |''14 zones:'' Bagmati • Bheri • Dhawalagiri • Gandaki • Janakpur • Karnali • Koshi • Lumbini • Mahakali • Mechi • Narayani • Rapti • Sagarmatha • Seti | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Nigeria[21] |''36 states:'' Anambra • Enugu • Akwa Ibom • Adamawa • Abia • Bauchi • Bayelsa • Benue • Borno • Cross River • Delta • Ebonyi • Edo • Ekiti • Gombe • Imo • Jigawa • Kaduna • Kano • Katsina • Kebbi • Kogi • Kwara • Lagos • Nasarawa • Niger State • Ogun • Ondo • Osun • Oyo • Plateau • Rivers • Sokoto • Taraba • Yobe • Zamfara |''1 capital territory:'' Abuja |- | rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"| Pakistan[22] | rowspan="2"|''4 provinces:'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Balochistan,_PK.gif Balochistan • http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Khyber_Pakhtunkhwa.svg Khyber Pakhtunkhwa • Punjab • Sindh |''2 autonomous areas:[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azad_Kashmir Azad Kashmir Gilgit–Baltistan |- |2 territories:'' Islamabad Capital Territory • Federally Administered Tribal Areas |- | rowspan="6" style="vertical-align: top"| Russian Federation[23][24] |''21 republics:[8] | |- |46 oblasts:'' | |- |''9 krais:'' | |- |''1 autonomous oblast:[8] Jewish Autonomous Oblast | |- |4 autonomous okrugs:[8] | |- |2 federal-level cities:'' Moscow ‎ Saint Petersburg | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Saint Kitts and Nevis |''2 states:'' | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Somalia[25][26] |''3 states:[Federated states 6] Somaliland • Puntland • http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Somalia Galmudug | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| South Sudan |10 states:'' Central Equatoria • Eastern Equatoria • Jonglei • Lakes • Northern Bahr el Ghazal • Unity • Upper Nile • Warrap • Western Bahr el Ghazal • Western Equatoria | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Sudan[27] |''15 states:'' Al Jazirah • Blue Nile • Sennar • White Nile • North Darfur • South Darfur • West Darfur • Kassala • Al Qadarif • Red Sea • Khartoum • Kurdufan • North Kurdufan • South Kurdufan • Northern • River Nile | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| Switzerland[28] |''26 cantons:'' | |- | style="vertical-align: top"| United Arab Emirates[29] |''7 emirates:'' | |- | rowspan="3" style="vertical-align: top"| United States[30] | rowspan="3"|''50 states:'' |''Unincorporated territories:'' American Samoa Guam Northern Mariana Islands Puerto Rico U.S. Virgin Islands Baker Island • Howland Island • Jarvis Island • Johnston Atoll • Kingman Reef • Midway Atoll • Navassa Island • Wake Island (The United States also claims Bajo Nuevo Bank and Serranilla Bank). |- |''1 federal district:'' District of Columbia (Washington) |- |''1 incorporated territory:'' Palmyra Atoll |- | rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: top"| Venezuela[31] | rowspan="2"|''23 states:'' |''1 federal district:'' Capital District (Caracas) |- |''1 federal dependency:'' ‎ Venezuelan Federal Dependencies |}